Star Ocean 3: And the Fullmetal Alchemist
by zblazer
Summary: Ed and Al are on another journey, but this time, to Elicoor!...and maybe other places.


Zero: I heard about the failure of the guy who attempted FMA/SO3 crossover, so, I thought I'd give it a shot.

Xyrho: Zero doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Lynas: Neither does he own Star Ocean.

Zero: Let's hit it.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Two Alchemists

* * *

"Ah…all seems peaceful…" Edward Elric commented in front of a speedy background.

"Ed, are you kidding?" Alphonse asked.

"Of course not…that is if…" He looked behind him, "WE WEREN'T BEING CHASED BY THIS MONSTER!"

Our little hero…

"Who are you calling super puny microscopic teeny weeny hero?" Ed yells at the author.

I mean…our brave…normal sized hero, and his younger and larger brother, are currently running away from a large four-footed lizard type beast, on their way to a large city, of which we know as, Peterny.

The beast continued to follow them as they entered the town. The speed of the two alchemists and the beast was phenomenal. So fast, that they made wigs and hats fly away, and skirts blown up. They eventually got to the middle of the town, where there was a large area to stop the enemy, "Al! Cover me!"

"What? How do you expect me to…?" The brother complained.

Edward slid towards the produce in the plaza, and clapped his hands together, then slapped the wood, making it into a large crossbow that couldn't move, but could pivot around to aim. Edward jumped onto it, and started firing like crazy at the beast following them. "Whaa! Take that!" He wasted all the arrows, but still kept pulling the trigger like a madman.

Al sweatdropped, and tapped his crazy brother's shoulder, "Um, Ed? I think that's enough. You killed it already."

"Take that! And that! And…huh?" Ed opened his eyes, "Oh, I didn't notice."

The younger brother drooped his head, "Yeah…I kinda thought that."

A young woman with red hair stood there in shock as she witnessed a jumbled up mess of wood turn into a powerful crossbow. She shook it off quickly, and walked up to the brothers, "Excuse me, you two." The two brothers were still arguing about…something, like always. "Um…excuse me…!" Still arguing, "Short kid!"

Oh boy, you could see the huge vein that was pumping in Ed's temples. He turned his head like it was rusted automail, "Who are you calling…!" He slapped his hands together, "Extremely short…!" Then to the ground, "Chibified puny…!" pulled out a lance "Shrimpish bean-sized…!" grabbed it, and was about to impale our poor little Nel, who had here eyes opened at possibly, the angriest person she's ever met in her lifetime, "Shorty!" Ed was about to finish his thrust, when he realized what he was doing, "Oh shoot!" He dropped his lance, "Oh man! I'm really sorry! I guess I just snapped!"

"There's Edward for you…" Alphonse shook his head in embarrassment.

Nel took some time to adjust to Ed's quick mood changes, then cleared her throat, "That's fine. I was just wondering, how did you change that pile of wood into that weapon." She then looked at the lance Ed dropped, "And pulled that thing out of the ground. It seems impossible."

Edward got serious really fast, "I see. Seems like people on this side don't know about alchemy either." He looked at him automail arm, "But it seems like on this side, alchemy can still be used."

"_That_…was alchemy?" She raised an eyebrow, "I've only seen alchemy by combining different liquids together."

"Ah…well…if you got the time, I can explain." Ed looked right in front of him at Nel. (Whispers to readers: Yes, he's that short.)

"I think it's best if I took you two to Aquios. Her Majesty might have an interest in you two."

"Sure, if you want."

"Brother, do you really think this is a good idea?" Al asked worryingly.

Ed nodded to his brother with a grin, "Don't worry about it. If they try and pull anything, I'm sure we'll be able to get out of it!"

Alphonse just got more worried by that response, "That's what you say, but I wonder what'll happen when the time really comes…"

Nel and Ed were already near the north exit of Peterny, as Ed looked back, "Al! Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!"

Al panicked, "Ed! You're so mean! Wait for me!"

* * *

Our blue-haired swordsman slowly opened his eyes, as he tried to adjust them to the light. Something woke him up, so he was pretty grumpy at the moment, "Sophia, not now…"

"Hey, wake up or I'll spray this stuff right in your face!" A manly voice replied jokingly.

"Wait…" Fayt realized who woke him up, and the consequence that would fall before him, "Wah! I'm up! I'm up!" Fayt scooted up towards the wall, trying to stay as far away of the blonde Klausian and his dreaded spray, of which Fayt remembered about a week ago. He was peacefully reading about Aquarian history, when Cliff came in, talking about a large stench that he was able to confine into a spray bottle. Fayt didn't think it would be that bad, but once Cliff sprayed a bit on the poor boy, he rushed to the bathroom, not only to throw up his previous meal, but also to take a half-hour shower, which was amount of time to get the smell out of his skin.

"Hey man, I'm just kidding, but you should get up and get dressed." Cliff indicated Fayt's current attire, which was…well…nothing but his boxers, "We got guests, and they don't seem to be of this world. Hell, I don't even think they're from this dimension!"

Fayt's eyes went wide, "You mean…! 4D…?"

"Nah, not that far. They seem like they come from about the 19th century, so I doubt they're those 4D guys."

"I see…" Fayt got up, and just got dressed in his summer clothes, which were a white vest, and brown shorts, "Well…" He didn't bother getting his sword, and opened the door, "Shall we go?"

* * *

"So…This alchemy you use…" the queen pondered, "It is a way to instantly configure molecules to your liking?" She spoke it so clearly, no one was certain whether or not she really understood.

Ed nodded, "Yeah, that's right, erm…Your Majesty."

"And how did you come to our world again?"

"Through an alchemic gate…I think." Ed tried to remember, "I've seen a similar gate before, when I went to a world where alchemy didn't work, and, instead of alchemy, they worked on airplanes and stuff."

"Air…planes?"

"Yeah! They're really cool!" Ed replied excitingly.

"Ed…" Al sighed.

"Oh! Sorry…Your Majesty…"

"I see…do you know if there are any more people with your powers that will come?"

Ed looked down, "I…don't know. I saw the first gate by attempting human alchemy, but this second gate…it appeared suddenly on its own. I didn't know what triggered it…"

"For now, we will be sure to take care of you two. If you will, may I have your names?"

"Yeah! I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, because of my automail arm and leg!" He grinned as he pulled up his right sleeve and left pant leg, exposing his metallic limbs. Nel was shocked inwardly, because it was similar to Albel, but then, considering that they were probably from a time period more advance than her, she shrugged it off quickly, "And this is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric!"

"Nel, please show Edward and Alphonse to their room."

Nel bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty. Come with me." She left the room, with the two following not far behind.

* * *

Instead of their rooms though, the three were sidetracked by Cliff and Fayt to the conference room, where Mirage, Maria, and Sophia were. Ed explained his and his brother's situation, of which all of them decided to help them return to their own dimension if they find out even a slight clue about it.

Eventually, Nel showed them to their room, and left. Edward decided the do basic maintenance to his automail, considering the fact that it was going to be a long time before he can have Winry do a full check.

After he finished, he was just about to go to sleep, when a riot was heard. He quickly slipped on his black jacket as he dashed out of the room with Al just behind him.

* * *

"It's a monster!" A man ran past Fayt and the rest of our Star Ocean heroes, as they all gawked at the 20-foot fusion of monsters.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" Edward shouted as he rushed past the crowd going the other way. He stopped as his eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing, "Al…that's…"

"It can't be…" Al was in disbelief too.

"It's…a…chimera…!" Edward sputtered out.

It truly was one. The body of a bear, the legs of a rabbit, the tail of some lizard, arms of an ape, and the head of a lion. It was too weird to be anything else.

"Air Raid!" Fayt, who changed into his battle outfit, was already attacking.

"Hammer of Might!" Cliff jumped up, and fired his energy hammers at the chimera.

"Ice Needles!" A circle appeared before Nel, as ice as sharp as needles sprayed out.

"Stone Rain!"

"Scatter Beam!"

"Sphere of Might!" The other three followed up with their own moves.

The monster did take a step back, taking the damage, but it just wasn't enough to make it fall yet. It slammed a hand down, nearly squashing Sophia if Mirage didn't grab her by the collar and drag the girl along with her out of harm's way.

"Damn it…!" Edward clapped his hands together, then pulled out a gigantic cannon out of the ground. The barrel was well over 10 feet in diameter, "Take this!" Ed pulled a rope, and a humungous spiked cannonball shot right at the chimera's chest, making it fly a few meters upward, then smashed back down on the ground, giving out a roar. Before it got up, Ed alchemized the ground again, making dozens of stone spikes come up from underneath the chimera, impaling it over and over again.

Cliff whistled, "That's some power!"

Sophia, thinking she was really smart, remarked, "He knows Stone Glaive!"

Mirage shook her head, "No. I don't think symbology was the cause of that attack."

"I have a question." Fayt piped up.

"Hmm? What is it?" Maria asked.

"What are we going to do with that?" Fayt pointed at the giant cannonball right in the middle of town.

Ed started to sweat…a lot, "Erm…well…uh…!"

"Can't you just put it back into the ground?" Nel asked.

"It's not that simple! I mean…it's pretty big, and…" The glares of the six warriors were like daggers which stabbed at Ed's poor heart, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Ed, not again…" Alphonse shook his head once again in embarrassment at his brother.

* * *

Zero: I know what you're thinking, "How can an Air Raid, Hammer of Might, Sphere of Might, Ice Needles, Stone Rain, and Scatter Beam be weaker than a giant spiked cannonball? Easy. They're not. The cannonball just made it fly up. It was the dozens of stone spikes that killed the enemy!

Lynas: Like they care…

Xyrho: Please review.


End file.
